Scairbhín
by Huohua Duvessa
Summary: Tsuna's first friend and the girl who was as carefree and unpredictable as the wind. The Irish redhead who didn't give a damn on the rules and whispers of the society. She's been through life once. Now she's armed with the knowledge of a future, so the world better prepare itself because cannon will exist no more. Let the Havoc's reign begin. fem!SI-OC, AU.
1. Prologue

**{Hey guys,**

 **I intended to upload this last week but I got unexpectedly busy. I changed a lot of things cause a noticed a lot of holes and wanted to add some things to make it better in the long run. Well, at least I HOPE would be better in the long run. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a comment!}**

* * *

"." - Japanese

 _"." - Irish_

 **"." - Italian**

 _.- Thought/s_

* * *

"Hello~"

"H-hello..?"

"Let's be friends!"

"Hiiiieee! D-demo, I d-don't even k-know you..."

"A-ah! G-gomenasai! _I forgot... My name is Reina Hibari!_ Oh wait, I'm in Japan, stupid me. My name is Hibari Reina. Call me Ria-chan! Nice to meet you...?"

"A-ah... Sorry, I was being rude... It was nice meeting you though, somehow.."

"Ts-Tsuna!"

"E-eh?"

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi... N-nice to meet you t-too, Ria-chan."

"Then, let's try this again. Let's be friends, Tsuna-kun!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Ne...Ri-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a foreigner?"

"Yup, I'm from Ireland! My parents are busy with their jobs abroad, so I'm gonna stay here with my Aunt's family."

"A-ah, sorry for asking..."

"Hahaha, It's okay Tsu-kun. At least now, I finally have my first friend! Hey, let's be the best of friends forever, Tsu-kun!"

"O-of course, Ri-chan!"

 _[...Heh. Best Friends, huh?]_

* * *

"-transfer student today. Please be on your best behaviour and make her feel welcome."

"-a girl!"

"A gaijin? In this little town?"

"I hope she's cute."

"Oh, she better not steal-"

Tsuna's head snapped to face the teacher at the words 'transfer student'. It was already the third week back in 2nd Grade. Who would transfer at this time of the year? Does anyone even transfer at this time?

His musings were cut off by a knock on the door. The teacher called for the new student to get inside and introduce herself.

The door opened and a petite girl walked confidently towards the teacher, her long, fairly curly vermillion hair bouncing as she did.

Bright silvery-teal eyes roamed the room until they landed on a pair of warm caramel hues, twinkling in humour.

A bright [mischievous] smile bloomed on her face as she spoke.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~ Watashi wa Hibari Reina, desu. I hope we'll have many interesting years together!"

* * *

It was interesting, really, when you wake up feeling like you had an out-of-body experience. Only to find later that yes, she did have an out-of-body experience and it wasn't the typical one that most people would think.

Well, if you consider experiencing weird, floating-to-the-light experience, narrowly avoiding the creepy sci-fi lovechild of a vacuum and something-quite-similar-to-a-shark that sucks out memories and then jumping into some random vortex that appears out of nowhere an out-of-body experience, then yeah. I guess it was an out-of-body experience.

While it would have been lovely to traumatize people of the woes I experienced being born [and wasn't that a curious and painful thing? No wonder bawling their eyes out is the first thing that infants do.] It also felt quite weird having a not-so-stranger as my mother [and to make it harder adjusting, my new biological one] considering I adored my parents in the Past [they were loving, responsible parents and howcouldIjust-].

"Fire-flower!"

Ah, speak of the-

"There you are, cunning little kit."

Light, graceful footsteps approached my room where I spent the majority of my life for the past three years. I looked up and saw a petite lady with long glossy black hair and sharp silver eyes approach me. My new mother grinned at catching my adorable little self in the middle of taking apart my toys.[What? I was bored!] Mama picked me up and carried me out of the room and headed towards the kitchen while I gripped and played with her long raven locks tied in a ponytail.

Fan Chen Hibari-Scairbhin, my new mother. She looks like the traditional kind of beauty that could never hurt a fly. Normal, mundane, easily forgotten. Well, the Triads didn't give her the moniker Lethal Dawn for nothing. Ah, yes, my mother is a Hibari and the sister of the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon and the Hibari Kyoya's aunt. She retired from being an assassin when she got married to my father, a rather fetching redheaded gentleman who came from an Ancient and Royal Clann from Gaelic Ireland. I was surprised. I thought I would lose my magick only to find that, well, the members of the Scairbhìn Clan are apparently both Irish wizards and unique practitioners of Soul Fire or Dying Will Flames.

Daithi was tall, lithe, and dangerous. Most importantly, he was doting, mischievous, family-oriented man. He was handsome, and if I wasn't currently a baby, and him my father, I would surely be drooling. [not that I am, I mean, that would be just weird and disgusting-]. As it is, I'm just glad there's proof that I would look gorgeous when I grow up.

"My adorable Fire-flower! The food is ready, so go wash your hands, okay? You know how to wash your hands, right? And hold on to the sink, okay? Oh, my baby girl is growing up!"

And there stood my dad, in his frilly pink apron, that mother gave him as a gag gift. This man was currently crying proud tears while mother had a carefully blank face.

"She's still three and is only going to wash her hands. Woman up, you annoying red panda."

I hid my presence and crept into the bathroom where I can actually see my reflection and- Oh my Gosh.

What were the chances that I looked exactly like an adorable female chibi-Kyoya, only with vermillion hair and silvery-teal eyes? Macha, we may as well be twins!

Oh wow, I'm floored...

* * *

"Mamaí, why are we just standing here? And why can't Papa come with us? Isn't the Clann already stable?"

"We're waiting for my sister and her own cub to pick us up, Huǒhuā. And your idiotic Papa busy doing business as the Head of our clan. He's still looking for a nice, quiet place for the Clan to settle back in, no matter how few of us stay in the Quarters. But that is a talk for another time. Remember, speak Japanese and use my last name, alright?"

"Hai~"

Mamaí and I waited in the airport for our relatives to pick us up. It's Spring here and the cherry blossoms are lovely to watch. I turned four last March and was deemed old enough to start training in martial arts and the family magicks. I stood while reading beside my mother wearing a teal sundress with a brown waterfall cardigan on top and brown ankle-length gladiator sandals with my red hair twisted and tied in a form of a half-ponytail. It wasn't long before we heard someone call my mother's name.

"Fan Chen!"

A smile bloomed on my mother's face and she gracefully turned to greet her sister. Aunt Duzheng, from what Mamaí told me, is an individual who strongly prefers the traditions of Japan, partly because of our supposed traditionalist grandmother, but mostly because of her husband. Her husband is an honourable man with dubious morals. He is the Head of the Police in Tokyo, from what I heard. Aunt was a bit different from Mamaí. Though also an assassin, she was highly proficient in using poisons while Mamaí specialised in using venoms [something she started mixing in itty-bitty doses to build up my immunity against].

I closed my book and stood back while my mother hugged my Aunt and observed their interaction before noticing someone standing a ways away from the two hugging women. I started scanning his features and noticed three things, (1) He's probably a couple of years older than me, (2) He looked almost exactly like me except with different colouring, and last (3) He looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the ground with his eyes.

Yes, folks, it's the one and only Hibari Kyoya. My older cousin.

He must have felt my curious stare because he stopped trying to murder the cement with his glare and stared back, expression turning from murderous to innocently confused. That... that must be one of the most surprisingly adorable things I have ever seen.

"Huǒhuā, come and meet your Aunt!"

I whipped my head to face Mamaí before walking towards Mamaí before facing Aunt Duzheng and giving her a cutesy smile.

"It's nice to meet you Duzheng-oba~"

"Kawaii~ And you look just like Kyo-kun. Kyoya, meet your cousin, Reina!"

Kyoya walked before stopping in front of his mother where another stare-off started. He looked a bit confused before staring at me like a predator analysing prey. A glint flashed through my eyes before I tilted my head and let my eyes catch the light and widened my eyes a bit, performing [Charming Pose 1.0] [you have no idea how long I practised in front of the mirror trying to perfect all those looks, who knew physics was actually applicable to that].

When Kyoya didn't react for a few seconds, I was worried I wasted all those hours for nothing but then he twitched [Twitched, people, he TWITCHED] and his hand moved. I froze for a bit, but that was before I registered the weight on my head. He was... eh? Patting my head?

"Hn, Kitsune."

I blinked before giving him a sly grin.

"Kurohyou-nii."

* * *

Konnichiwa minna~

Translations:

Watashi wa Hibari Reina desu.- My name is Hibari Reina.

Ohayou gozaimasu- Good morning.

Names:

Scairbhín (Irish) -[pronounced as skara-veen] an Irish weather that occurs during the period between the last 2 weeks of April and first 2 weeks of may where changeable extremes of weather patterns are often rampant.

Reina (Japanese) -怜 _(rei)_ meaning "wise" and 成 _(na)_ meaning successful.

Huǒhuā (Chinese)- Fire Flower

Fan Chen (Chinese)- Fan means Lethal, while Chen means Break of Day

Daithi (Irish)- [pronounced Da-hee] meaning swift.

Mamaí (Irish) -[pronounced mah-mee] what children call their mothers in Irish Gaelic.

Duzheng (Chinese)- Du means poison, while Zheng means serious, classy

oba (Japanese)- honorific for Aunt

Kitsune (Japanese)- Fox

Kurohyou (Japanese)- Black Panther

-nii (Japanese)- an honorific given to older male siblings/cousins or the males they consider their brother


	2. I: Hibari Reunion

The ride to the Hibari estate was surprisingly normal. Well, if you ignore the fact that a limousine was our ride, that is. I don't even know why I'm surprised since I learned that the Hibaris is a well-known clan in the Underworld, no matter how small it is.

Japan was interesting, the peek I had at their culture during the ride had made it more so.

I yawned as I watched the scenery pass by, feeling the fatigue creep into my senses. I let myself give into the feeling and drifted away, the chatter around me fading as the seconds ticked by...

* * *

The sound of the birds chirping was peaceful. It was a nice thing to wake up to and I usually listen to it and let it ease myself to consciousness.

I was never a morning person, both in the Past and the Present. However, due to certain circumstances, I always wake up early and end up an irritable person. Well, before I take a bath or eat something, at the very least. I often have the urge to stab someone if I wake up early and unable to fall back asleep.

 _[Bloody cousins who are terrible influences. Why Papa lets them around me, I will never know..]_

So imagine my reaction when I jerked awake to the sound of things crashing and breaking. Fortunately, I was still too tired to muster up the energy to be furious.

Blinking groggily, I got up and looked around, finding myself in a well-decorated, old fashioned Japanese room. I let my Flames flood out and headed to where two other Flames were bouncing around.

I entered the supposed living room and was greeted with the sight of my cousin trying to hit a red garbed toddler with a long braid at his back. Kyoya was so absorbed in trying to attack our uncle that he hasn't noticed that he was knocking all the precious vases to the ground. Did I wake up just because of this?

While I don't have the energy to be furious when I'm tired, it doesn't mean I can't be irritated. For fucks sake, it's too bloody early for this shite!

"Mou, you guys are too noisy. I'm trying to sleep~"

* * *

Fon froze when he felt the wave of pure Sky flames mixed with something else. His head whipped towards where he felt it, he hadn't even sensed it coming! His eyes widened, there at the door, stood a little girl no more than four who looked like a female version of him with different colouring.

He could see her emitting faint waves of undeniable orange Sky flames along with -silver?

"Fire-Flower?! I felt your Flames, what happened?!"

His lovely sister burst into the room, senbons in hand.

"Eh?... Aa, sorry Mamaì, I forgot.."

"Hello Sister, it has been quite a while. However, I believe introductions are in order."

"Ah, It is nice to see you again, Brother, and I might as well. Fire-Flower, this is your Uncle Fon. Brother, this is my darling little Kit, Lianghai."

* * *

Now feeling more awake and staring wide-eyed, I held out my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Uncle!"

He must have decided to humour me as he reached and took my hand before freezing.

 _"Oh."_

Suddenly, I felt a new warmth snap in place and it sang like home. I looked at my Uncle and _beamed_.

"You feel very warm, Uncle. I like you! Just like Mamaì, but different. Mamaì is warm, like a hug when it's cold, but Uncle feels like the warmest blanket during a storm!"

Oh my gosh, mouth shut up. I'm blowing my own cover away! Why oh why did I have to say that... time to initiate countermeasures. [ _read: act my age and ramble who-knows-what_ ]

"And Kyo-nii feels comfy, like when I'm napping under a shady tree on a cloudy day."

...I really should shut up right now.

"But it's not the same giddy warm feeling I feel inside. Why's that?"

"Why did you flood out all your Flames, _darling_?"

Oh shit. It was nice knowing I lived in you KHR verse. Time to use my weapons of doom.

I widened my eyes and thought of every single sad fic I read. I felt my eyes tear up when I remembered a fave character's tragic death and started to sniffle.

"I-I d-didn't do anything wrong, d-did I?"

Yeah, I think I handled it. I didn't know I still had my acting skills. High-five me!

"No, it's not like that. Our family is special, you see. Kyoya, come and sit. You need to know this as well."

I turned and looked at Kyo-nii expectantly, eyes still wide and glassy. I am a cute and fluffy fox kit and you want to pet and comfort me, don't you?

Kyo-nii folded faster than wet tissue and plopped down on my right, away from our chibi-Uncle. Our chibi-Uncle, who he was still glaring at of course.

"Lianghai, can you show us that warmth?"

Letting loose just a bit of my control on the fuzzy warmth [it was just like Magic, and it still _hurts somuchtorememberthem_ -, a swirling flame of orange and silver with wisps of indigo burst out. I giggled and started playing it. It felt sorta like plasma.

I looked up and saw Mamaì staring wide-eyed at me and Uncle closing his eyes in what seemed to be tentative longing. The latter made me curious, why does he look like he found something he's been looking for in a long time?...

I looked down at my hands at looked closely at the Flames and the Strings dancing and swirling in my hand.

Orange Flames. Scarlet Thread.

[Sky Flames. _My Storm-_ ]

Well, pardon my French, but Fuck [yes, it deserves the capital F]. I'm a Sky. I'm my Uncle's True Sky. I'm an _Arcobaleno's True Sky._

* * *

The concept of Flames was not entirely foreign to me. I was a mundane-raised witch.

[Muggle was such crude, crude word and entirely degrading, my parents, both purebloods with _bloody common sense_ , decided that living in a very judgemental and biased secret society was a horrible place to grow up. Best decision, really.]

Although I did grow up knowledgeable of magic, we lived a simple life. My parents and I lived like nomads because of their jobs being Gringotts curse-breakers. As a result, they brought me along while they went off to different countries that were, thankfully, in Asia.

It was during an escapade of my thrill-seeking parents in Japan when I discovered the genius that was anime. To be specific, the KHR and HxH. To someone who lived a bit on the dangerous [ _it's just the thrill, dear, nothing too dangerous, just the different adventures!_ , it fascinated me due to the fact that the main character who was such a wuss [ _never judge someone love, no matter how close or far apart you are; enemy or friend_ ] hid a side that was so ferocious when his precious people were threatened.

And the Flames. Oh, it seemed insignificant at first, same as the protagonist really, but as the story [ was it even a story by now? I am living it, after all] progressed, the concept of Flames became quite similar to my definition of Magic. Magic was me, and I was Magic. It responds to our strong emotions, reasons for the accidental bouts of magic we so often experience as children. And Flames were the same. They are the embodiment of who and what you are at the core. They respond to our Will and react at the summit of our emotions and our Dying Will, as they'd say.

Mum had said them to be quite similar to Soul Magic and Dad had jokingly called it Soul Fire [which Mum surprisingly agreed to in all seriousness]. But Mamaí's introduction was still interesting, as apparently, every Sky has their own fated Elements. Something not all Elements had the pleasure of [ _something the Mafia ohsoverymuch Covets-_ ].

Some die early[ _or do ther really?_ ] while some never meet.

So looking at my Uncle, who suffered so much at the Curse, who was revealed to be a Storm who had Harmonized with my Sky the second our Flames touched, I made my decision.

I gave him the warmest smile I could give and tug him in for a hug.

"Welcome Home, Uncle Fon~"

I was, after all, still a proud _Hufflepuff_ in the end.

 ** _{Omg, I'm so sorry for the late upload but this will probably be the norm. School's a demanding bitch._**

 ** _So how'd you guys like the chappie? Her casual drop of info from the Past? I've always been in love with Hufflepuff and their priority being treating their fellow Puffs as Family and not just Housemates. She/I was probably the only insane Puff in Hogwarts and if I manage to fuck up cannon of another world? Well,_ whoops**

 ** _Our lovely Tuna-fishie will get some love on the next chappie._** ** _Please, please comment or give your review! Such love will always be deeply appreciated~_**

 ** _~Duvessa}_**


	3. II: Flames and Ruminations

Soul Fire or as more not-so-commonly known in this place[er, dimension? planet? universe?, Dying Will Flames are high-density spiritual energy that is able to be seen when manifested. It is a fail-safe only accessible at the height of our fear and desperation to live. What most people don't know, however, is that they can easily access it when they have prior access to their soul.

An example for this is Magicals. Wizards though, are sadly not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed and often dismiss these as 'another bout of accidental magic'. Magic and Soul Fire both come from and are accessed from our souls, but Soul Fire is the direct reflection of our souls. Of who we are.

Magic however, requires certain compatible gene codes. Hence, Squibs from too much inbreeding.

My Clan is 'gifted', so to speak, with Reincarnation. A book on Soul Fire written by an ancestor spoke of Imprints passed on by ancestors to where our souls are reincarnated into. Some examples are their personality traits or mannerisms and behaviour that are passed on to us by our parents and those before them. They leave traces of their Flames in our bodies that affect us.

A few years passed since my first trip to Japan, and Mamaì started teaching about poisons and venoms, as well as their cure. She started teaching me which points of the body to hit I took to it like a fish in water.

My Papa started taking me around the world to meet with the rest of our very extensive family and teaching me the history and duty in and of the Clan. Apparently, every single person with our trademark blood-red hair is a member of the Scairbhín Clan because of our ancestor, the goddess Morrigan. Whether they have reincarnated, depends if they have certain birthmarks or not. The Main Circle are all Reincarnates, while the Genesis, or people who are alive for the first time belong to Branch Circles. There are times when a person cycles into the BC. The child is integrated to the Main and their immediate family fostered.

Also, we have two sister clans. Children born of Babd, unfortunately now extinct, and the the children born of Nemain, the Scaol Clan, or the clan of Insane as I like to call it. [I met a very interesting cousin there, he had a very distinctive laugh.]

He also said something about individual aspects of the triple goddess Morrighan but it was all very confusing.

Papa spouted a lot about it, but that is basically the gist of it.

Months passed by and I started feeling lethargic up to the point where I would lie down for a day and refuse to move, my body feeling as if weighed down by stones while also feeling like I can run and jump around in mountains for miles.

Papa said something about a check-up, and Mamaí smacked him for not saying something sooner while poor Uncle Fon looked confused.

"Looks like the Seal cracked."

"Huh?"

"The Birthmark, dear. It's not just your Path indicator, it also seals our otherworldly power in."

Healer Mira, Reina's aunt, examined her right shoulder blade where an Encircled Triquetra Birthmark, the size of a coin, can be found. She poked it with a glowing finger and watched as it glowed in response.

"More power used to aid our duty is good, right? Why does it need to be held back?"

"Well, for one, you would die if it wasnt."

"What do you mean?"

"We are technically demigods. Though unlike other Pantheons, demigods for us means fledgling gods in a completely mortal body. As in a plain human body with a god inside. As a Rule, demigods dont live long lives."

"Even with our Seals, Auntie?"

"Even with. There's a reason the Main Circle is so crazy hyper and moody. Others get killed by their monsters, but with our growing power, we are technically killing ourselves."

"-and what will I tell your mother when she finds us gone and calls?"

"Just tell her you took me on a training trip. It is the best solution to my... situation after all. And tell her not to worry, I'm going to be under disguise and will be acting out as your apprentice"

"...I am sorry, but no. I have no wish to face your mother's wrath."

"B-but, please Uncle! I-I just, I just wanted to explore and s-spend more t-time with y-you..."

 _[Puppy-dog-eyes no Jutsu!]_

"...Alright."

"Yes! You're the best Uncle in the world, Uncle Fon!"

Fon felt quite ridiculous that the simple statement made his chest bloom with warmth.

"Fon! Nice to see you, kora. What are you doing here, kora?"

"It is nice to see you as well, Colonello. I am here to cash in that favour you owe me."

"What is it, kora?"

Fon initially hesitated to ask Colonello for help. He didn't want anyone to know about his family, especially about the little ones. It was the reason why he made great efforts to be quite obscure in the Underworld. However, as much as he wanted to be the one to wholly train his niece, he couldn't be away for too long or people would get suspicious, heads would turn, and eyes would follow and that was something he couldn't afford. But then, Colonello was former military, he'd understand the need for such secrecy. He could trust Colonello to not blab about this to others.

"I am in need of your... assistance in training my niece. She has a unique condition where her soul and physical energy are highly unbalanced."

Cerulean eyes glinted at the idea of being the first to learn more information about the elusive martial artist's life. He was surprisingly adept at evading and hiding things he didn't want to be known or found. Even Viper, or Mammon nowadays, hardly found anything asides from the things already common knowledge about him in the Underground.

"You have a niece, kora? Sure, I'll do it, kora!"

Fon turned around and called out.

"You can stop eavesdropping and come out now, Huòhua. And I thought I told you to keep the wig on."

A shocking red blur jumped down from the trees and settled in front of the two not-infants. Red curls flew without a care in the world as a 6-years old girl settled down. Because her colouring, he almost couldn't see the striking resemblance between the little girl and her uncle.

"Sorry Uncle, but it got caught in the branches and I had to leave it behind."

Her silver-teal eyes glinted mischievously as her lips twisted to an adorable vulpine grin, her expression clearly contradicting her statement. Fon sighed in fond exasperation as if this was a normal occurrence. He stood in slightly in front of her and looked at Colonello, eyes shining with ferocious protectiveness.

"You are a dear friend Colonello, but I highly _recommend_ saying not even a single word about my niece's existence. The consequences would terrible and otherwise."

Fon's normally serene smile stretched to a predatory smirk reminiscent of his nephew as realization pooled in Colonello's wide blue eyes as he looked at the pair.

"She's your Sky?" He asked with traces of quiet disbelief and awe in his voice.

It was rare for a baby Sky to Harmonize with an adult, let alone with an Arcobaleno. He could see, somehow, what Fon's dilemma was.

A Sky has to have Flames as strong or stronger than the Flames of the potential Guardian. She's an untrained baby Sky with Flames strong enough to Harmonize with the strongest Storm their age. He still couldn't believe a KID Harmonized with Fon! Yet, at the same time, he understood how. Kids just accept people, they don't judge [unless of course influenced by their families] the world is simple to them. Kids are just like that.

 _"Hello, my name is Rioghan Scairbhín-Hibari. It's nice to meet you!"_

The moment her eyes landed on Colonello, she saw a, well, a military guy who looked serious [and skilled] enough to stay on the job but then quit. [Don't ask, I happen to have accurate first impressions]. Looking closer, she was reminded of a big brother, the one who protects and someone you can go to when you need comfort but also the person least likely to coddle you [the fact his Flames was such a soothing warmth and _itsokayyoureokayyourefinenow-..._ ].

He looked strict, or maybe the word was disciplined, but at the same time had a lax and mischievous streak that made her think he plays pranks on people, the pranks being different from the conventional sense.

She saw his outline briefly light up in vibrant blue before seeing a string, very much like the glow around him, appear, coming from his left hand towards- _oh_. _Oh my_ , the string connected to a thin ring on her pointer finger right next to the scarlet-hued ring connected to her Uncle. Was this what Papa meant by matching the Elements with their Sky? She looked more closely at the two strings. The Scarlet Ring was outlined in intricate Orange-Silver with the same coloured string entwined with the scarlet string connected to her Uncle, while the Cerulean Ring was just that, plain rippling cerulean.

"Hello, my name is Lianghai Scairbhín-Hibari. It's nice to meet you!"

Making a decision I held out an offering hand and let some of my hybrid Flames go, feeling it loosely curl around me, dancing along with Uncle's Storm and coaxing Colonello's Rain to join them.

He took it.

And once again, the World burst in Colour.

Colonello's form froze as he was accepted with the dancing offer of Warmth and Home of her Flames. Tension bled out of Fon like water as he felt Colonello's Rain join the dancing and twining of their Flames, eased and comforted now that his Sky would be absolutely protected. Rioghan practically purred at the soothing warmth that joined their little cocoon of warmth and Family, eyes locked on the Orange-Silver string that formed and entwined with Colonello's Cerulean.

"..Would you like to learn how to snipe?"

"Do I ever!"

Colonello's dazed grin turned mischievous as his new student's eyes glinted in eager anticipation.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Tsuna-kun, someone's joining us today!"

"Sigh, did you ask them or just told them and gave them no other options?"

"Le gasp! Such little faith in your best friend, Tuna? I am sorely disappointed. Hahaha, I'm just kidding, it was just a feeling, y'know. Anyway, do you want sushi? Let's go eat sushi, I like sushi. I'm craving sushi. Ugh, I'm already hungry just sitting here, doing nothing, thinking of food. With that fat whale 'teaching' at the front. Makes me think of chopping him up and- hey, that's the bell! Let's go!"

Tsuna deadpanned at his dramatic and discursive best friend before indulging her antics.

"Class is finished. But can we please wait until the clubs went home?"

"Only on the condition you join me on patrol. You draw out them out of their hidey holes, and I dance. On second thought, I'm leaving some of the nastier ones behind for Kyo-nii to find."

"...You're a sadist, Ri-chan."

"Well, I have to bond with my cousin, somehow."

"Why do I even bother."

"Because I'm your best friend, duh! Aren't you glad to have such a wonderful friend like me? Hahahahaha!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes as his best friend laughed at her own antics, but he very much agreed with her.

"Welcome to Takesushi!"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun! Fancy seeing you here. Do you work here?"

"Ahahaha, it's my Pop's restaurant, so I help out sometimes."

" That's great! We're just gonna look through the menu, I'm treating Tsuna for sushi today!"

"B-but, Why're you- It's my turn today!"

"Ah, you adorable Tuna~ I made you suffer through patrol with Kyo-nii and me today! The least I could do is treat you, y'know? Come on, let me indulge you once in a while."

"Still! You know how I feel about that.."

"Stop trying to use your eyes against me, Tsuna. I taught you that, remember? It's not gonna work on me."

"Dang it!"

Yamamoto Takeshi stared at the two bantering friends with something akin to envy and longing. He wanted to know how it feels like to have someone you can lean on, someone you know you can be yourself no matter where you were because you know that person accepts you.

And it was something unbearably obvious to see between the two friends. Takeshi wasn't blind, he could see how his classmates and teammates flocked to him whenever there's a game and how quick they were to leave when it was all over. But he played the oblivious fool so they'd still be there and so he wouldn't be _lonely_ [ _Mom, why'd you leave? You said you'd always be there for me, right? Yousaidyouwouldnever_ leave _yourea_ liar].

Takeshi could remember how a couple of years ago, Tsuna was a timid and bullied boy. Then a foreign redhead came in their school and faced their classroom, and Takeshi _saw_.

He _saw_ how Tsuna straightened up and _glow_ _ed_. He _saw_ how the new girl [- _Hibari Reina, desu. I hope we'll spend interesting years together!_ ] beamed at the normally skittish boy and sat beside him, smiling mischievously at the gaping boy beside her. He _noticed_ that Rianee barely looked at the other kids and stuck with Tsuna.

They were everywhere together, practically attached at the hip! They played together, joined the same clubs, ate together at places. He saw them drag each other to places. They wouldn't care what people would think as long as they're together. Takeshi tried ignoring them, he really did. He wanted to hold on to the reality his mind fabricated to cope with his grief.

But it was hard to ignore the two when they attracted people's attention without trying, both looking freer than anything he'd ever seen. And what would that feel like? To be as free as the birds flying above?

As if answering his hidden and unspoken plea, a familiar shy voice spoke out.

"Yamamoto-san? Would you like to join us? I-I mean if you want to?"

"Yeah, come on! You can tell us which sushi is the best!"

"Ahahaha, just call me Takeshi!"

He smiled as he walked over to the two welcoming friends, talking and boasting about the best sushi they could offer, for once, acting freely with no self-imposed boundaries of what should and shouldn't be.

This feels nice. Yeah, he could get used to this.

 ** _Happy birthday, you precious Tuna-fish!_**

 ** _Yay, here it is, guys! My promised update! Ironically, it's also my Dad's birthday, what a coincidence! Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if I should let Tsuna know about Flames or not and whether Reina does something about his seal or not. Also! Thank you so much_ MonochromeJoker29 _for the ideas, they gave me soo many ideas and scenes bouncing on and off my mind. Thanks love~ And thank you all so much for the supporting me. Unfortunately, my phone still hasn't been found [I got my brother's Ipad tho, so that's a win.]._**

 ** _*Wind Flame users in my AU are like THE Matchmakers. They hook Elements up with their True Sky cause they can see the bonds between them. However, they don't make the Elements Harmonize [that's ridiculous, Harmonization is a special bond that is only done between Sky and Element., they just gently nudge them together._**

 ** _*Daithi Schairbhin is, you guessed it, Reina's Dad. Daithi is pronounced DAH-hee, it means swift in Irish Gaelic._**

 _*Sooo.. I editted the whole thing, I've a lot of time to think and plot it and I finally have a pretty solid outline. The name change is pretty intentional for reasons, for now, think of it as a Clan thing. If you hadn't noticed yet, Reina's a bit scatterbrained, so stuff get all over the place cause she also has ADHD._


	4. III: Seals, Crowns, and Revelations

**Soooo... I've been going through a crisis about my beliefs. The story content is against my religion and I've been debating with myself whether to continue or not. But I decided that it was unfair to string people along (I know how it feels), I will continue writing this series. Yes, series. I've spent too much time thinking about it to not finish what I started. Mind you, I WILL NOT update regularly. My education is my priority and I have a fully packed schedule. On the other hand, please comment corrections or any recommendations. I am neither Irish, Japanese, nor Italian therefore I WILL make mistakes. Just point them out, mkay? No need for a scathing remark, loves. Thank you all for the support!**

 **Also, I NEED A BETA. Anyone interested, please pm me.**

* * *

.-Thought Process

 _.-Memory_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Seals, Crowns, and Revelations**

"You have a Flame Seal, Tsunayoshi. Whoever put this Abomination on you deserves to be given to Morrigna's _tender, loving care_."

The poor boy looked confused and a little bit panicked.

Reina has been friends with Tsuna for quite a time now, her Clan had finished settling down at Kokuyo and they were the best of friends. Right now, Reina has taken Tsuna and his Kaa-san to Mira-sensei, a Clan doctor and healer. She suspected a few things and, aided by her knowledge, studied and confirmed some very disturbing facts. She had put this off for too long, to be honest.

She read a lot in her Genesis days, fanfiction being her favourite. So, it would only be natural that she would have read forums full of theories and speculations, most commonly of Tsuna being Sealed, and how it affected them. The next would be about Nana, but that would be for later. Right now, she had a best friend to support.

"S-Sealed? Flames?"

"Soul Fire, or Dying Will Flames as they are named in certain circles. They are manifestations of your soul, of yourself. Fueled by determination, one is able to manifest them physically or have it run around your body freely, if your determination and Flames are strong enough. They are a mix of your physical and spiritual energy, you cannot manifest Flames without the other. The two energies also cannot work well together without Flames between them, because it's like glue or the blood vessels that carry your blood, only, its not oxygen or carbon dioxide they carry and pass through but physical and spiritual or mental energy.

Now Flame Seals are, well, seals. They suppress or restrict your Flames. Some seals, they restrict the Flames to your soul, just enough for the person to function well as a member of society, but they can never manifest their Flames ever again. The other type of Seals are diabolic and meant for criminals. They seal the Flames itself and cut off the connection of both energies through your Flames and leaves a barely functioning person behind. Like I said, diabolic. Unfortunately, you are sealed with one of the latter. I'm actually surprised you are still alive, much more that you can even function this much. Colour me impressed, you must have supernaturally strong Flames."

Ahh, Mira-sensei, ever so blunt. Casually ripping off bandages while giving back-handed compliments. Seeing that glint in her eyes however, meant she was furious. Reina suppressed a grin and a cackle. She loved it when she read people right, and this meant she was not the only one enraged about the Seal. Far from it.

She loved it when people took her side.

She held Tsuna's hand. It was shaking hard from disbelief and betrayal.

[Don't worry love, I will let you _RaGe_ -]

"Is that w-why it's always so c-cold? Is that why I'm so s-stupid?! Is that why I'm so-so useless?!"

Reina grabbed his shoulders and shook them hard, leaving Tsuna with no choice but to face her. She stared at him calmly.

[Cold fury ran through her veins, but she's not going to show him that yet, is she? No, they will rage later. The Unsealing comes first.]

"Tsuna! Listen to me. None of that was your fault. None of anything that happened to you was your fault. The fault lies at the feet of whoever Sealed you. Do you understand?"

Tsuna stared at the redhead, her little hands gripped his shoulders as if her calm would bleed into them. He calmed a bit, forcing his thoughts to be a little more coherent. He focused on her eyes, calm, still orbs unlike his own. The silver in her eyes bled over, protective and fierce, and he was reminded of steel.

"You know who they are."

His nose scrunched up as he let out a wounded sob out of his lips.

 _[They Sealed me! They hurt me!]_

"Tell me, who put this on you? We will help you, who did this?"

"...My father betrayed me."

Tsuna wailed as the thought registered in his head. He did not care much for the man, he made his Mama cry inside. But he was still his- still his... He never thought he would condemn his own son to a life of misery. Reina hugged him and did her best to hide him from the world. She looked around and saw that her Aunt Mira had long left the room. Her grip tightened.

"You are _innocent_ , Tsuna. They will _pay_ for this injustice. And they will not get away. It may not be now, nor tomorrow, but someday. _Someday_. Karma will bite down so hard on their asses they literally will not be able to sit down. They would not have the posterior needed to do so."

Tsuna giggled through the hysterical haze. He appreciated her effort to cheer him up, even though he felt guilty he ruined her shirt. He knew it was her favourite.

"You are my friend, Tsuna, my best friend. You are one of my Own, just like I'm one of Yours. I will give you Shelter and your Freedom back. No one touches what's mine. Never again."

* * *

 _[-tRAITORS-..._ _ **wHy?**_ _]_

 _[You knew! YOU KNEW WHAT THEY DID TO ME-...And yet you still stand with them..]_

 _[We could've ruled together, Cousin, but you sided with the blood traitors.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[...No. Never again.]**

* * *

 _"Now remember, these are insane, judgemental purebloods. They are one of those people who are still stuck in the Victorian Era. The only reason we would be treated with respect, Sister Clan or not, is because we are the older, bigger, and more powerful Clan."_ Papa reminded as the plane neared it's destination.

"I haven't even met them and I don't like them already."

"Now Huohua, listen to me. Their King is a mad drunk pig, while their Queen is a jealous peacock. While we are above them, we must adjust to their culture. That means using our full title and no talking back to your elders. Except for that jealous peacock. Flaunt your beautiful claws and fangs and show that rampaging herbivore her place."

"Yes! Thank you, Mama!"

Papa blanched and stared at Mama.

"You're not seriously letting our daughter loose on her, right?'

"Stupid Red Panda, you're supposed to be the child of a goddess of Vengeance. A slight against a Hibari is never forgotten."

"SO, we basically act like one of those Pureblood Royalty.'

"Darling, why act when you already _are_ one. You are the Crown Heiress of the Ancient and Royal Clan of Scairbhin."

"Dad, why didn't you say something before!"

* * *

"King Daithi, Child of Morrigna. It has been years!"

"King Judas, Child of Nemain. It has been a few years!"

The two men could not have been more different. Papa was tall with a swimmer's build and very, very fit. Judas however, was a broad, fat man. Mama was right, he does look like a pig. Looking at them felt like looking in between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, only with their roles reversed. Sort of.

While the two men shook hands, my gaze wandered to where a thin woman stood with a pair of twin brothers.

My, it seems we have ourselves a Cersei Lannister. Her hair was up in an elaborate updo and she wore an extravagant golden gown. The twins had blond hair swept aside to reveal shocking blood-red eyes, a trait shared by the whole family. One wore a pristine white and gold princely attire, while the other wore and all-black suit, both sending death glares at each other.

Ah, a Joeffrey Baratheon and a male Arya Stark for twins. Odd, that. This trip feels like a bloody rendition of the Game of Thrones! Papa would be Ned Stark, Mama feels like a dragon, so Daenerys Targaryen. If I could pick, I'd be Margaery Tyrell!

"=ahem= I am _Queen_ Victoria Scaoll of the Royal House of Scaoll, Child of Nemain."

A formal introduction with full titles? Well bitch, two can play that game. Mama threw a viper's smile back.

"I am Queen Hibari-Scairbhin of the _Ancient_ and _Royal Clan_ of Scairbhin, former Heiress of the _Ancient_ and _Noble_ Clan of Hibari, mother of a Child of the Morrighan."

Cersei reborn pursed her lips before she gestured towards the twins.

"My twin sons. My darling _Crown Prince_ Rasiel Scaol of the Royal House of Scaoll, Child of Nemain, and the… _Spare._ Prince, Belphegor Scaol, Child of Nemain."

Bloody hell, now I know why I got the Arya Stark vibes from. That's a future sociopath genius we have in our hands. Papa, the insult hound he is, joined the game.

"Why, I am proud to present my own Heir as well! Daughter?"

Smiling sweetly, I stared at the stuck-up woman in the eye, head tilting just a wee bit forward, making my eyes look bigger. All to look like the very image of an eerie child.

"Greetings, I am Rioghan Benikaze Lianghai Hibari-Scairbhin, _Crown Heir_ of the _Ancient and Royal_ Clan of Scairbhin, Daughter of the _Ancient and Noble_ Clan of Hibari, Child of the _Triple-goddess Morrighan_. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Damn, that was such a mouthful! I still haven't blinked at her. She sniffed and looked to the side with her nose in the air. Social faux pas does not seem to exist in this woman's head.

"She does not look much like her parents, does she?" Victoria stated.

Ah, the nerve of this peasant. To dare to question my legitimacy in public, in front of my own parents no less! The little amount of Common Sense this woman must have had either escaped from her brand of madness or she murdered it. The look in my wonderful parents' eyes was absolutely murderous and their grins bloodthirsty. Predators that have scented blood.

"You will find that she is most definitely our daughter, _Victoria_."

Oh, that poor, pitiful excuse of an existence… _May no mercy befall her soul._

* * *

"Why are we even talking about this. You already lectured me on their roles for hours. I think I get the point?"

Reina groaned.

"Do you even understand why I lectured you on that? I wouldn't waste time talking 'bout it if there wasn't a point, anyway!"

"Hahaha, it's what we're supposed to do right? No worries Reina, I'll protect Tsuna no matter what!"

Reina growled in irritation and brandished her uneaten french fry at her two friends like a sword. She wasn't normally this grumpy, but she'd been talking for hours and her throat was already dry. Her fries had gone cold. Enough said.

"NO! I told you about it so you could watch out falling into those disgusting stereotypes! Not so you would mold yourselves into it!"

Tsuna and Takeshi stared in shock at her outburst... Along with the other patrons at the cafe they were eating at. Noticing her blunder, Reina's face smoothened back to a regal mask. Slightly arched eyebrows over half-lidded seafoam orbs, her lips lightly pursed as she stared the others down imperiously.

"My apologies, I did not realize I spoke so loud. No matter, the show is over, folks. And it is quite rude to eavesdrop, is it not?"

The patrons quickly turned back to their tables, chatter resuming with some faces turning red at being caught.

They were yakuza, dammit. Boss or not, being caught by a little girl hits hard on your pride [ego].

Turning back to her companions, their faces had morphed from dazed to a mix of awe and disbelief.

"I will never be able to get over how quick you can turn around a situation, Ria-chan. You're the one who did something wrong, yet made all the others look like fools for thinking so."

"Hahahaha, you're like a queen, Reina. You're name really fits you!"

Reina positively preened. She snapped her tessen open and fanned herself, the glinting weapon looking deceptively light in her dainty hand.

"You flatter me~" She purred. "But I can't take all the credit. A cousin 'o mine has taught me, and another gave me a few tips, helped perfect my technique. Also, Mukuro. By the way, nice vocabulary. Don't worry, I forgive you boys."

The boys' faces sagged in relief and relaxed, the worst has passed. Or so they believed. Reina has only just begun.

Her pleased face slowly dropped to a light frown, a palm rested on her cheek as she sighed, head tilted at the side to stare at the ground.

"I mean, it's not like I was trying to keep you safe from horrid ideologies and suicidal thought patterns, no? It's not like being aware would not only keep you alive but also avoid making unnecessary enemies, hmm? But what would I know, I'm just a simpering little princess. I don't know anything about the world. I'm afraid I would have to tell Auntie that I failed."

Tsuna stared at his best friend in horror, face paling while his jaw dropped. Takeshi confusedly smiled.

[Heh, confusedly... Dammit 'Keshi, you corrupted me!]

Chuckling nervously, Tsuna repied.

"N-no need for that, Rei-chan. Sorry, I wasn't listening much..."

Reina glanced back at the two and giggled at their faces.

"Relax, you guys. I'm not gonna doom Japan to a sweltering hot summer day. It would be counterproductive for my training~"

"Ama-ba-chan! Welcome back! How's the meeting?"

Nana hummed and put the last-minute groceries on the table. Reina called for Tsuna and rushed to help Nana prepare for dinner. She gets to learn how to cook and who the real Nana is.

Nana's cheek twitched.

"Maa, Susano'o still has a behavior worthy of a cow feces, that hard-headed little brother of mine, and Uzume is still the same sweet mischievous child that she is. Bless her for getting me out of that blasted cave."

"Hahaha, maa maa, Ama-ba-chan, that was a really long time ago. And isn't Uzume-nee-chan you know, a millenia old deity?"

Nana or to be exact, Amaterasu giggled as she expertly chopped the vegetables. Reina thought it made sense how her cooking was so heavenly, she was the lauded Sun goddess herself. Also, proof that Tsuna's strength did not come from that- that Thing who Sealed him.

 ** _My first Midterms just ended, WOOHOO! So I decided, you have waited long enough, so here you go. Also, please, please, please comment. Comments motivate me. And I badly need a beta. I'm forgetful on a good day, so I need someone to take note or remember the random little lines that pop up in my head and organize it to a chapter. And also be my editor. Generally, I NEED A PARTNER-IN-WRITE. I have too many ideas._**


End file.
